


Il diavolo e il dio

by Homuras_WORLD



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, GioGio! (piano riff) Golden Wind!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homuras_WORLD/pseuds/Homuras_WORLD
Summary: FILE LOADEDNew timeline, new attempt at saving Madoka. Except this time it's different.





	Il diavolo e il dio

"Girls can't love girls!"

Madoka slowly turned toward Hitomi, a cold, decidedly un-Madoka-like glare in her eye.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. What did you just say?"

Hitomi shivered involuntarily, and was promptly punched by Madoka.

"PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU-" Madoka threw another punch "DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD!" Hitomi had now been knocked to the floor and was getting steadily rushed by Madoka's bare fists.

Until, that is, Madoka started making adorably weird noises.

" _Tooorururururu, rururu!_ "

Hitomi and Sayaka glanced at each other with a distinctly 'what the fuck' expression.

"Hey, did you hear that? It sounded like a phone was ringi- _Torurururu!_ WHERE IS IT?!" Madoka was now wandering in search of the noise that she had just produced a second earlier. " _Torururu!_ Hey, what the hell? A payphone in a place like this?"

Sayaka stared, mouth agape, as Madoka picked up the frog, made a clicking noise, and said into its legs "Yes, hello, this is Madoka."


End file.
